una visita inesperada
by Gabilhu94
Summary: Un corazón puede volver a abrir viejas heridas solo para poder volver a amar ¿ es algo loco o simplemente es una forma de amar ?
1. Chapter 1

Se podían observa diferentes cuadros en aquella habitación , en algunos se apreciaban dos figuras abrazadas una era un niño de hermosos ojos azules y sonrisa carismática y la otra era un joven de ojos verdes bajo unas espesas y pobladas cejas.

Las imágenes en las fotografías eran bastante alegres y demostraban que el algún momento aquellos dos individuos se quisieron mucho.

En aquella habitación se encontraba un joven que aparentaba unos 23 años, ese chico se encontraba un poco perturbado ya que aquellas imágenes le recordaban sus momentos mas felices pero a la vez le recordaban el momento mas triste que había experimentado en toda su vida.

- debería deshacerme de toda esta basura que ocupa tanto espacio- dijo resignado mientras descolgaba algunos cuadros.

Le afectaba bastante el hecho de desechar su pasado pero sus queridas hadas le habían recomendado por su bien emocional deshacerse de todo lo que le causara daño.

- Señor Arthur quiere que le ayudemos en algo ? - le cuestiono una pequeña que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

- No gracias Chise , no es necesario - le explica a la pequeña criatura mágica que había estado a su lado desde que tenía memoria.

De esa manera la hada solo se quedo velando por su amo mientras este hacía un gran esfuerzo para tirar su pasado y olvidar todas las heridas aunque una nación no puede olvidar, solo puede perdonar.

* * *

Por otra parte en América se observar a un chico rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba videojuegos con su amigo extraterrestre.

- Tengo hambre - soltó de improvisto mientras detenía en juego para encargar unas hamburguesas por teléfono.

Pidió 3 hamburguesas , un combo de patatas fritas y una soda extragrande.

- bueno, con eso aguantare hasta la cena - exclamo con su típico tono alegre.

Volvió al sus videojuegos ya que como era nuevo quería terminarlo lo mas rápido posible y después poder superar sus puntajes anteriores.

- Tony! Te parece si después de terminar este ultimo nivel vemos una película ?- le cuestiono al ser interplanetario sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla del televisor.

Estaba a punto de terminar el juego y al pulsar una serie de botones la pantalla le anunció que el juego había terminado y el había ganado.

- hahaha sabias que ganaría - grita emocionado mientras hace pose heroica .

Tony dijo algo en un idioma que nadie podría entender excepto Alfred.

- pues tenía pensado ver un maratón de películas de terror- responde mientras va a la cocina por unas palomitas y unas sodas.

* * *

De vuelta en Londres, Inglaterra Arthur todavía estaba organizando las ultimas cosas en aquel cuarto las cuales pertenecían a un joven americano que hace muchos años atrás había estado bajo su tutela.

- bloody hell , hay demasiadas cosas de ese idiota - dijo en forma de reproche .

Estaba por llamar a aquel chico de ojos azules cuando pudo distinguir entre las cosas que iba a tirar un libro de cuentos infantiles el cual años atrás utilizaba para que Alfred se durmiera después de unas cuantas historias.

- Esto no debería tirarlo - dijo mientras tomaba el grueso libro de pasta verde oscuro entre sus manos y le acariciaba el lomo con cuidado.

Colocó en libro en una de las estanterías que ya estaban organizadas.

- Señor Arthur, no debería llamar al señor Alfred para que venga a recoger sus cosas ? - le cuestiono la pequeña hada mientras se sentaba en su hombro.

- Lo haré mas tarde, ya se acerca la hora del té dijo mientras observaba su reloj de bolsillo y le daba cuerda a un pequeño reloj que se encontraba en el aparador.

El hada asiente y se va a preparar un poco de té para el inglés ya que este se veía notoriamente cansado por culpa de la limpieza.

_____________________  
Nuevamente el América ya Alfred se encontraba comiendo sus hamburguesas .

- Tony ve poniendo la película- le pide a su acomañante.

En los instantes siguientes recordó que la siguiente reunión seria en Inglaterra y por eso estaba pensando en la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a Arthur .


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Arthur había organizado la vieja habitación que utilizaba como deposito pero a la vez faltaba poco tiempo para la reunión que se iba a realizar en Londres.

- Esto va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza - se queja mientras se toma la cabeza y da un gran suspiro.

- Se refiere a la estadía del señor América aquí ? - le cuestiono preocupada la pequeña hada .

- Ese idiota es lo de menos - miente al hada muy enojado.

- Señor Arthur por favor no me mienta que lo conozco desde que nació y se que el estar cerca del señor Alfred le afecta - le pide la criatura mágica mientras se sienta en su cabeza .

Tomo a la pequeña hada entre sus manos y le sonrió para reconfortarla.

- gracias por tu preocupación Chise pero voy a estar bien- dejo al hada en un estante y se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de té y algunas galletas.

_____________________  
Se podía observa a un chico de ojos azules con lentes y cabello frente a una casa de evidente estilo inglés; se aproximó a la puerta y casi la saca de sus bisagras gracias a los numerosos y fuertes golpes que le daba a la puerta.

- Iggy abre la puerta que el hero esta aquí - declaro sin dejar de golpear la entrada de aquella casa.

_____________

El día había estado bastante lluvioso y para empeorarlo Alfred había llegado unos días antes de lo que debía.

El inglés maldijo por lo bajo y por educación se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

______________________  
La lluvia estaba empezando a caer sobre el americano mientras esperaba a que el inglés le abría cosa que sucedió segundos después de haber escuchado uno pasos aproximarse .

Al momento en que la puerta se abrió se pudieron apreciar unos hermosos ojos verdes que le observaban con un toque de molestia.

- Que tal Igirisu ? - cuestiono el norteamericano con una sonrisa boba en su rostro .

Se podía observar a millas el enojo del británico y este no hacía ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo .

- Qué haces aquí ? - le interrogó el chico de ojos verde bastante irritado.

- Solo pasaba a visitarte - dijo el menor mientras ingresaba sin permiso a la casa del mas pequeño.

El britanico le retuvo del brazo de manera algo brusca .

- Qué crees que haces América ?- le espeto el mayor con notable enojo en voz.

- Pues ... Estoy entrando a la casa porque me estoy mojando ... Y los héroes no deben enfermarse - el menor dijo esto ultimo con una pose heroica.

El inglés lo observo detenidamente y en efecto estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pie; como buen caballero le dejo pasar.

- cuando pase la lluvia quiero que regreses a tu hotel - declaro el mayor de los rubios sin darse cuanta que el heroe tenia su equipaje con el.

- No tengo hotel , por eso vine aquí - dijo el estadounidense con una sonrisa en los labios.

El inglés estaba a punto de sacarlo a patadas a de la casa pero en ese mismo instante la lluvia se hizo mas intensa .

- Te voy a traer una toalla - dijo el pirata al ver como las ropas de americano estaban goteando.

Alfred fue a la sala mientras su anfitrión le buscaba la toalla.

- Esto no ha cambiado nada - dijo el menor con cierto deje de melancolía en su voz.

Unos instantes después Arthur entro a la habitación con una toalla grande y se la entrego.

- Por qué no buscaste hotel ? - le cuestiono el británico mientras trataba de mantener un tono calmado en su voz.

- Tu una vez me dijiste que este era mi hogar - respondió mientras se secaba el cabello.

Esas palabras al inglés le llegaron como dagas al corazón.

- Pero eso era antes de tu independencia - espeto el ojiverde en tono frívolo y calmado.

El americano detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo.

- vamos Arthur no seas tan seco- dijo en tono jugueton mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

- Alfred estoy hablando en serio !- dijo ya al borde de su paciencia el mayor.

El americano salio de la habitación ignorandole por completo.

- Igirisu ! Cual va a ser mi pieza ? - pregunto de forma casual el americano.

- Has lo que quieras Alfred - dijo ya astiado .

El estadounidense al escuchar aquello de dirigió a su vieja habitación y al entrar noto que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, con algunos papeles esparcidos sobre un viejo escritorio de madera pero la única diferencia era una foto que si el no recordaba mal la había dejado boca abajo y en ese momento estaba de pie y otro detalle era que no había rastro alguno de polvo.

- "debió limpiarla hace poco" - pensó la nación mas joven mientras entraba completamente a la habitación y la observaba mientras recordaba viejos tiempos .


	3. Chapter 3

La tarde había transcurrido de manera bastante tranquila ya que Alfred no había salido de su habitación y eso preocupaba notoriamente al británico así que subió hasta la habitación de estadounidense y toco la puerta.

- Alfred - le llamo en tono calmado - ¿puedo pasar? - pide autorización más no recibe respuesta alguna así que entra cautelosamente.

Al entrar lo primero que pudo apreciar fue el rostro calmado de un dormido Alfred que reposaba en su cama con el torso al descubierto cosa que ocasionó al inglés un adorable sonrojo.

Al intentar salir de la pieza del joven tropieza con numerosas cosas esparcidas por el suelo ocasionando que cayera y emitiera un gran estruendo al caer.

- ¿Igirisu? - cuestiono un poco adormilado mientras se restriega los ojos y busca sus lentes.

Arthur se tensó notoriamente pero agradeció que en ese mismo instante Alfred no haya podido notarlo por su falta de lentes en esos instantes.

- Solo vine para preguntarte, si vas a querer comer ahora o más tarde - dice mientras recoge un poco el desorden que había provocado el chico.

Los ojos del yankee brillaron al escuchar al británico pero después recordó que todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que Arthur cocinara.

- Voy a pedir algunas hamburguesas - le informa al mayor mientras marca el número de un Mc.

- Haz lo que quieras - le dice para después irse de la habitación azotando la puerta por el enojo que le causo el comentario del menor.

El americano se quedó por un momento observando la puerta por la cual había salido Inglaterra, mas no le prestó mucha atención y siguió con su pedido de hamburguesas.

- Si, son solo 3 cheeseburgers extra grandes y una soda jumbo - confirma el americano con una sonrisa.

Finalizó la llamada y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras se desperezaba completamente.

* * *

El británico estaba completamente enojado por la respuesta del menor, tenía planeado salir a comer pero al parecer el idiota de Alfred prefería las malditas hamburguesas antes que nada.

- maldito idiota - insulta al americano mientras toma un poco de té para calmarse.

Gracias al té ya estaba un poco más tranquilo pero de igual manera el menor le seguía ocasionando un gran dolor de cabeza.

Escuchó a lo lejos los pasos del menor que se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Dio un gran suspiro tratando de calmarse mucho más.

Se pudo oír el timbre y el cambio de velocidad en los pasos del americano, después de pudo apreciar el sonido de la risa y la celebración del estadounidense por la presencia de su comida.

- ¡Igirisu! Vamos a comer te pedí una hamburguesa también - dice el menor entrando a la sala dando un gran estruendo.

- ¡Y COMER ESA BASURA QUE LLAMAS COMIDA!-se queja el más pequeño de estatura mientras se pone de pie y le alza la voz al más alto.

-¡Por lo menos son mas comestibles que las porquerías que tu preparas! - le espeta el americano bastante enojado

El británico se quedo completamente sorprendido por la respuesta del menor en aquel tono tan poco común en él.

- Pero por lo menos mi comida no te deja el colesterol por las nubes - le espeta el pirata en un tono mucho más alto que el anterior.

- Pero por lo menos es algo que se puede ¡comer!- le dice muy orgulloso de su comida el menor.

- Claro, si quieres ir directo a la ¡tumba! - dice el caballero ya bastante alterado mientras se cruza de brazos.

- ¡Pues tu comida no se queda atrás! Tu comida es un arma letal! - sale de la sala abrazando a sus hamburguesas y dejando al inglés con la palabra en la boca.

El de ojos verdes cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que era muy probable que se hubiese hecho daño.

- Ese idiota ¡emancipador! - espeto con odio el caballero.

El menor realmente le sacaba de quicio.

* * *

El joven americano se encontraba en la cocina observando las bolsas repletas de hamburguesas, sorprendentemente después de haber discutido con Arthur su apetito desapareció

- Y pensar que me tome la molestia de venir a visitarle - vociferó muy enojado.

El inglés en aquellos momentos estaba entrando a la cocina por lo cual pudo escuchar perfectamente el comentario que realizo el norteamericano.

- Pues si tanto te molesta haber venido, preferiblemente te hubieses quedado en tu casa - le informo el mayor mientras entraba en su totalidad a la cocina.

El vaquero se quedo petrificado al escuchar la voz de su ex colonizador.

- ¿Bromeas Y perderme de la diversión de verte molesto? - empieza a reír de su propio comentario.

- No me parece gracioso Alfred - le informa con una mirada seria el inglés.

Alfred al escucharle se acerco lentamente y le abrazo por la cintura con firmeza mientras escondía su rostro entre el valle entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor.

- Alfred ¡suéltame! - le pide el ojiverde tratando de apartarlo sin resultados.

- nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte molestar, solo quiero que me quieras como antes - le informa con la voz quebrada.

- Al ¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso? - le informa ya un poco enojado el caballero.

Alfred apretó un poco más el abrazo pero noto que el forcejeo par parte del otro era nulo.

- Solo quiero que me des otra oportunidad - le pide mientras se esconde más en la yugular del más bajito.

- Lo siento mucho Alfred pero tienes que ganarte la oportunidad - se voltea para abrazarle ya que parecía como si Alfred hubiese empezado a llorar tal y como lo hacía de pequeño.

- como puedo ganarme esa oportunidad - le cuestiono el más alto mientras se escondía en el pecho de su ex tutor.

Arthur no le dijo nada, solo se limito a abrazarle hasta que se calmara.

Kya, me tardo añales escribiendo y cuando empiezo a escribir se me va la inspiración u.u

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen comentarios y recomendaciones ^_^


End file.
